Your Character (Home for the Holidays)
Your Character in Home for the Holidays is the main protagonist of the ''Home for the Holidays'' book. Although her default name is "Scarlett", the player can choose to name her as they wish. She works at Piquant Press as one of the junior editors. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Chapters [[:Category:Home for the Holidays|'Series']]/[[Home for the Holidays|'Book']]: Home for the Holidays * Chapter 1: There's No Place Like Home * Chapter 2: Let It Snow * Chapter 3: Santa Claus is Comin' To Town * Chapter 4: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? * Chapter 5: Breaking the Ice * Chapter 6: Written in the Stars * Chapter 7: The Night Before Christmas * Chapter 8: Winter Wonderland * Chapter 9: A Haven in Winter * Chapter 10: And a Happy New Year! Relationships Bree Bree is your coworker, or as she puts it, your office BFF at Piquant Press. She teases you about your boss, Nick, and how attractive he is and if your relationship with him can be more than just professional. Nick Peralta Nick is your boss at Piquant Press and one of your love interests. He starts off as cold and unwilling to give Winter Haven and its festivities a chance, but eventually warms up. If you decide in the last chapter to have a serious romantic relationship with Nick, he tells you that he will transfer you to another supervisor/boss and possibly another office as he doesn't want your work reputation or career to be negatively affected. Wyatt Hart Wyatt was your high school boyfriend and one of your love interests. In a premium scene, you discover his reason for dumping you on the last day of high school. If you decide in the last chapter to re-start your romantic relationship, you and Wyatt will be in a long distance relationship, as he pursues his dream of becoming a pilot. Mom (Linda Joy) She is your adoptive mother. Dylan Joy Dylan is your brother. You can help him improve his relationship with Avery. Holly Wright Holly is your childhood best friend and one of your love interests. Character Customization Faces & Hair Hfth Face.png|Face Home Hairstyles.png|Hair Outfit Choices Home Office Party Outfit.png|Office Party Hfth casual .png|Casual outfits Hfth santa outfit.png|Santa outfit Home MC Holiday Sweater.png|Ice skating Home MC high school.png|High School Senior Home Christmas Eve Party.jpg|Christmas Eve Party Home Founder's Festival.jpg|Founder's Festival Hfth New Years Eve.jpg|New Years Eve Home MC Lingerie.png|Lingerie Hats Hfth Hats.png|Hats HftH Alternate MC in Cozy Up hat.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Cozy Up' hat HftH Alternate MC in Elegant Evergreen hat.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Elegant Evergreen' hat HftH Alternate MC in Home Sweet Home hat.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Home Sweet Home' hat HftH Alternate MC in Santa hat.jpg|Alternate MC in Santa hat Miscellaneous HFTH_MC%27s_Teddy_Bear.PNG|Prize Wyatt won you on first date HFTH_Handmade_Bracelet_gift_W_to_MC.PNG|Christmas gift from Wyatt HFTH_Hand-knitted_Socks_gift_H_to_MC.PNG|Christmas gift from Holly Trivia * She is shown on the cover of Home for the Holidays. * This book reuses the faces in the ''#LoveHacks'' series and ''The Royal Romance'' series. * She is the newest junior editor of Piquant Press and the youngest in the company's history. * Like the main characters of The Royal Romance, High School Story, and Perfect Match, the main character in this book has a last name. ** Like Perfect Match, however, this main character's last name is set to "Joy" right from the start and cannot be changed. * If the player decides to keep the name Scarlett, she shares the same forename as Scarlett Emerson from Veil of Secrets. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Home for the Holidays' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT